Field
The described technology generally relates to a touch panel and a method of manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Technology
A flat panel display (FPD) such as organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays, liquid crystal displays (LCDs), electrophoretic displays (EPDs), or the like, includes a display panel in which an electric field generating electrode and an electro-optical active layer are formed. The OLED display type includes an organic emission layer, the LCD type includes a liquid crystal layer, and the electrophoretic display type includes particles having a charge as the electro-optical active layer.
The electric field generating electrode can be connected to a switching device such as a thin film transistor, or the like, to receive a data signal, and the electro-optical active layer converts the data signal into an optical signal to display an image.
These display devices can include a touch sensing functionality that can interact with a user in addition to their functionality of displaying images. The touch sensing function indicates when the user touches a screen using a finger, a touch pen, or the like. The display device senses a change in pressure, electric charges, light, or the like, applied to the screen to detect touch information such as whether or not an object touches the screen, touch position, and the like. The display device then provides an image corresponding to the touch input.